1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method for testing a server, and more particularly to a method for testing a server supporting an intelligent platform management interface (IPMI).
2. Related Art
With the popularity of computers and the rapid development of network technology, desired information can be quickly obtained through the network, and diversified services can also be obtained. However, due to the increasingly advanced technologies applied in the network, services only provided by ordinary computers or devices are far from enough, and thus the server technology is proposed. A server is a computer platform that is good at dealing with the network technology, and may be connected to various network systems, such as Internet, intranet, extranet, and Local Area Network (LAN). The server provides various application services to a computer connected through the network system.
In order to ensure the stability of a server when providing services, a stress test is considered as one of the critical test items before the server is delivered. The test of the server is mainly testing each important element of the server, such as a central processing unit (CPU) or a network interface card (NIC), so as to determine whether the server can normally run under certain stress.
However, the test procedure in a conventional test method needs to be operated on the operating system (OS) of the tested server. Since the test needs to be supported by the OS, the conventional test procedure cannot cover the functions of reboot or shutdown. Similarly, the conventional test procedure cannot be operated before the OS operates, and thus whether the server works properly before the OS is started cannot be tested.
In other words, the conventional method for testing a server can only be performed when the OS of the tested server operates, and thus the server may not be fully tested.